Inoportuno
by Ya'Scarlet
Summary: - Pensé que seriamos buenos amigos como antes. - Pensé que te enamoraría. -Confesó. -Quiero verte. - Es mejor que lo vallas a ver a él. -Te quiero ver a ti.


**¡Hola! Mi segundo Gerza, la verdad estaba algo cansada por no encontrar FF´s Gerza que leer así que hice uno, espero que sea de su agrado.**

_****Disclaimer: Los personajes son completamente del gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo la trama de está historia :)****_

_****P.D: ****_****Disculpen el OCC -.-****

* * *

><p><em>Inoportuno <em>

_Gerza_

Corría…

No le importaba que empezó a llover, que su ropa se empezaba a empapar, que el maquillague que llevaba se corría, o, también que se había ensuciado la ropa por tropezarse. Simplemente corría a un rumbo indefinido, se sentía idiota, ¿Por qué maldita sea corría? Era Erza, ella nunca huía de los problemas, ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

Se detuvo, con la respiración agitada por la adrenalina de hace unos momentos, se seco las lagrimas con pesar y coraje, camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de un departamento busco las llaves. Se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta que no las traía, se quedo pensativa, y reviso debajo del tapete, había una copia, las tomo, y abrió la puerta.

Era su viejo apartamento.

No lo había usado desde… ¿cinco años? No lo sabía. Los muebles ya tenían polvo por el no uso, los sillones, la cama, eran cubiertos por una lona de plástico para que no se maltraten. Tomo con pesadez la lona que cubría la cama, y se aventó sobre está, no lloraba, simplemente… recordaba.

Recordaba como los brazos de _él _abrazaban a alguien que no era ella. Como sus labios se juntaban en un descarado beso, mientras que el mal tercio era ella.

Como un nudo en la garganta se le hizo presente, como las lagrimas de inundaras en sus ojos haciendo un recorrido amargo en sus mejillas.

¿Aquel beso no iba a parar? ¿O, es que sabían que ella los observaba y querían verla sufrir? De igual forma, el beso termino, se voltearon, y la vieron, con la cabeza gacha, su flequillo desordenado ocultaba sus ojos.

— Erza — La mencionada salia de ahí sin decir nada.

_Cobarde._ Se repetía una y otra vez mientras salía de la casa de _él. _Sin rumbo.

¿A dónde iba a ir? El sabía donde vivía, la iba a buscar era claro, así que la pelirroja tenía que ir a un sitio donde él no la encontrase.

Sin pensarlo, fue a su antiguo departamento, donde se encontraba ahora con la mirada perdida.

Una sonrisa amarga se le dibujo en el rostro. ¡Valla que nunca se espero llorar por otro hombre! Pero lo había logrado.

Se oscureció con el tiempo. Se arreglo un poco, un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga de cuello y su cabello escarlata suelto. Hacía frío esa noche. No quería salir, pero, su estomago le reclamaba algo de comer. Tomo las llaves, efectivo, y su móvil —No antes de ver si tenía un mensaje—

Veinte mensajes de texto de Lucy, su buena amiga la rubia.

Quince de Natsu. Su escandaloso amigo.

Diecisiete de Gray. Su exhibicionista amigo.

Y…. diez de _él. _

Supuso que se habían enterado de lo sucedido, pero ¿Cómo? Pensaba mientras compraba algo de comer en un pequeño súper-mercado. La hacia feliz el hecho de que nadie sabía su paradero, claramente el lugar donde se encontraba era algo de la infancia, luego se mudo, y todo cambio, su forma de vida, y claro, sus amistades.

Había comprado, sopa instantánea, comida congelada, y un pastel, su postre favorito.

Salio. Mirando al suelo, tal ves sus pies o los charcos de agua era lo que le llamaba la atención, o, estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera sabía. No se daba cuenta de las personas que pasaban al lado de ella, no hasta que cierta persona descuidada paso muy cercas de ella e hizo que sus hombros chocaran bruscamente y, provocando que las bolsas que venía cargando cayeran al suelo.

— Disculpa —Hablo el joven volviéndose a Erza para ayudarla a recoger sus despensa.

— No importa, no prestaba atención. —Aquella voz la reconoció inmediatamente su atacante de hombros.

— ¿Erza…? —La Scarlet levanto la mirada y se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba. Y al solo verlo, hizo que una gran felicidad inundara a la deprimida pelirroja.

— Gerard —Lo reconoció.

— ¡Valla! Tanto tiempo ¿Qué? ¿Cinco años sin vernos? —Hablaba entusiasmado. Ella asintió.

Se le hizo raro, completamente inoportuno habérselo encontrado, ella sabía que años atrás estaba enamorada de él, incluso era el primero hombre por quien había llorado y se había dicho que el _ultimo. _Se le vino a la mente, como antes la ponía nerviosa. Y sintió un sentimiento que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, aquel sentimiento indescriptible de felicidad cuando estas enamorado de alguien.

Ese sentimiento revivió al verlo.

— Umm… has estado muy callada ¿para algo? O soy el único feliz por reencontrarnos —Ella sonrió.

— Estoy feliz, créeme —Le dijo. No mostraba mucho sus emociones en ese momento, pero, era feliz en ese instante.

El Fernandes insistió en acompañarla hasta su departamento, el cargaba las bolsas que había dejado caer Erza por su culpa.

Llegaron al departamento de la pelirroja, le ofreció quedarse a cenar, el aceptó. Luego, ambos, salieron del departamento, se sentaron en los escalones y se recargaron en la puerta, comiendo pastel y observando lloviznar. Por suerte tenía un pequeño techo arriba de ellos para que no se mojaran.

— Esto trae recuerdos —Dijo Erza. Matando el silencio.

Gerard asintió. — Desde que decidiste mudarte, no e sabido nada de ti, ni siquiera… el día que te fuiste nos despedimos bien. —Una sonrisa torcida fue lo que se figuro en los labios de

Gerard.

— Perdona por no comunicarme yo…

— No importa —La interrumpió— Las cosas pasan por algo, y, me da gusto verte de nuevo, no hay que arruinarlo —Hablo serio y su mirada seguía en frente. La Scarlet se incomodo por el comportamiento de su antiguo amigo. La volteo a ver a los ojos y le sonrío— Mira que te has puesto muy guapa Erza, la ultima vez que te vi, eras una chica de 14.

Aquel comentario hizo que sus mejillas ardieran de vergüenza, él lo noto, y río bajo poniendo su atención nuevamente hacia el frente.

— Gracias —Musito.

Lo observo detenidamente, el también había cambiado, su voz era más gruesa, algo profunda y hermoso sonido cada vez que decía algo, su cabello seguía alborotado como siempre, sus ojos verdes con un brillo especial cada ves que se conectaban con los de ella, aquel extraño tatuaje que portaba en su mejilla derecha, sin duda era Gerard, claramente ahora se veía más apuesto, pero seguía siendo el mismo, aquel amigo que perdió al irse.

La Scarlet no supo cuando Gerard empezó a tararear una canción, aseguraba que la estaba inventando, ya que hacia unas breves pausas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo van tus estudios? ¿Tienes novio? … —Se avergonzó al saber que había preguntando lo último, y volteo la mirada.

La Scarlet sonrío. —La verdad, no e hecho nada importante, te lo puedo asegurar. En mis estudios, voy bien. Y… novio… creo que ya no.

— ¿Ya no? ¿Tenías? —Pregunto ingenuo. Erza guardo un gran silencio.- Perdón, no quiero incomodarte con mis preguntas.

— No, esta bien… —La pelirroja tomo un gran bocado de aire y se dispuso a contarle todo a Gerard.

Cada palabra que salía de los labios de la Scarlet, parecía como si apuñalaban el corazón del Fernandes, el la amaba, pero, no diría nada, sería como aprovecharse del estado de Erza. Así que, decidió guardar silencio y solo escuchar.

Nunca supo él cuando ella se encontraba llorando en su pecho, o cuando el la abrazó y ella a él. Tampoco se explicaba cuando empezó a consolarla diciéndole "Todo va a estar bien, se arreglaran las cosas."

¡Estúpido hipócrita!

Claramente el quería que lo olvidara. Lo olvidara y no sufriera. Pero no, ahí estaba él escuchándole decir que lo quería, mientras que ella sin saber lo mataba poco a poco.

La separó de él, y le seco las lágrimas sonriéndole nostálgicamente.

— Ya no llores ¿vale? —Ella asintió y se incorporo de nuevo en su lugar.

— Gracias por escuchar.

— No hay de que, después de todo yo te tumbe la despensa, estamos a mano.

— Bueno cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho tú? —Preguntó.

— Nada importante. Esté lugar se puso algo aburrido desde que tu te fuiste. —Se cruzo de brazos.

— Tal vez regrese. —Una esperanza, una pequeña esperanza apareció en el rostro de Gerard.

— ¡Sería genial! —Exclamo el joven de aproximadamente veinte años.- Bueno —Se puso de pie y saco su móvil.- Tengo que irme, ya es tarde, pero antes dame tu número de móvil.

Ella se lo dio. El gustoso lo recibió. Erza se iba a meter a su casa, Gerard la llamo, se volteo para verlo y de sorpresa unos brazos la rodearon.

La pelirroja estaba sin palabras, relajo su mirada y correspondió el abrazo de su amigo. Su cabeza la acomodo en su pecho, mientras él un poco más alto que ella recargo su cabeza en su cuello.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

El tiempo había pasado, un mes de lo ocurrido, en ese tiempo Gerard siempre visitó a Erza, no perdía ni un momento con ella. Y, cada día que Gerard la hacía sonreír de verdad, era cada día que revivía el amor muerto que tenía hacia él.

_Esté día será. _Se repetía el Fernandes a si mismo feliz, le iba a confesar al fin sus sentimiento a cierta pelirroja. Al llegar a su departamento no la encontró. Espero por si fue de comprar, pero nada, así que le envió un mensaje.

_La señorita que no avisa que va a salir hoy. _

Espero. Pero lo que recibió de respuesta no le gusto en absoluto.

_Entonces adiós. _

Se fue a su casa, enojado, o ¿triste?

Mientas que, la Scarlet leía la respuesta de su amigo molesta. Le envió otro mensaje preguntándose que le pasaba. Pero como suponía, no recibió respuesta. Decidió no tomarle tanta importancia. Y enfocarse en lo suyo.

Ni siquiera sabía ella que hacía, o porque había aceptado. Sus pensamientos estaban confundidos. Todo hace un mes iba perfecto, hasta está mañana que recibió un mensaje que hizo que estuviera en ese lugar, _esperándolo. _

Era un restaurante, se veía algo caro, tenía aquel ambiente lujoso. No sabía que hacer mientras que lo esperaba. Así que, vio de nuevo el mensaje de Gerard.

_**Adiós… **_

No quería perderlo, tal vez era muy egoísta al no hacerlo, pero, el simple echo de no escuchar su voz, al no escuchar su risa mientras ella se sonrojaba, la e entristecía. Claramente, no quería perderlo. Quería estar en sus brazos y sentirse protegida, como si tuviera una armadura, y seguir pase lo que pase.

Miro hacia la ventana, empezó a lloviznar, como aquel día inoportuno que se lo encontró.

De pronto, la necesidad de estar con él se hizo presente, se daba cuenta que, no quería perderlo.

_Pensé que seriamos buenos amigos como antes. _

Le envió aquel mensaje, esperanzada a que le contestara. Se impaciento.

_Pensé que te enamoraría._

Aquello le callo de golpe, todo su mundo se paro, el silencio la inundo, su respiración paro. Pareciera que los meseros, las personas, los carros y la lluvia se detuvieran en seco.

Entonces, comprendió el porque no quería perderlo, comprendió que, la llegada de él a su vida nuevamente fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, no te lo esperas, pero te hace reaccionar, te abre los ojos. Así fue con Gerard. Su llegada le quito el dolor y lo infeliz.

Lo amaba.

Cuando todo cobro sentido para ella, el mundo siguió, el silencio desapareció, su respiración cobro vida y se acelero. Los meseros, las personas, los carros y la lluvia siguieron.

La chica salio del lugar, sin impórtale la persona que, hace unos momentos estaba esperando. Pero le daba igual aquella persona.

Corría…

De nuevo no le importaba la lluvia, las lagrimas en sus ojos que ahora eran de felicidad. Simplemente quería verlo.

Le llamo, fue un milagro que le contestara. Así que se detuvo para hablar.

— Quiero verte —Confeso un tanto agitada

— Es mejor que lo veas a él. —Le respondió, su voz era fría, a ella no le importo.

— Quiero verte a ti. —Y colgó.

Llego hasta su casa, se sentía feliz, ni sentía la lluvia acariciar su rostro y su piel. Toco el timbre y al abrir la puerta el Fernandes se sorprendió al verla, ahí, con su cabello escarlata mojado al igual que su ropa y sonrío de lado.

— Scarlet —Musito— ¿Sabes? Es extraño que sigas usando el apellido que te di.

— Tal vez sea para nunca olvidarte —Sonrío.

El se acercó, invadiendo su espacio, delicadamente levanto la barbilla de Erza con su mano, y sellaron sus labios en un beso tan perfecto para ellos. El joven de cabello azul eléctrico rodeo la cintura de Erza con sus manos, mientras ella acomodaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Gerard, jugando con algunos mechones.

Se separaron.

— Aunque… no tenía nada de ingenió, te lo di por el color de tu cabello. Para nunca olvidarlo.

Erza lo atrajo hacia ella para nuevamente besarlo. Nunca espero encontrárselo después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad no sabía como acabarlo xDDD<strong>

**En fin, ¿les gusto? **

**Y otra cosa, el que engaño a Erza no supe quien ponerle, queria poner a Simon, pero bue... yo me imagine que era simon cuando lo escribia haha xDDD**

**En fin. Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos ~**


End file.
